The world of Hetalia is just as hectic as it seems
by Hyasinth
Summary: What happens when a teenage fangirl falls asleep one night only to wake up in the world of Hetalia?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Hetalia (TTATT)

"Wake up," I heard someone say and felt a foot nudge my ribs. I groaned and opened my eyes to see who was talking to me. The sunlight was too bright for me to see them clearly, but I did notice that they were tall, blonde, muscular, and holding a gun.

"Sit up," they said in a thick German accent. I did so and found myself staring down the barrel of their gun.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Maya, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here."

"How do you have no idea what you're doing here?"

"I honestly just woke up here." I then heard someone else call from behind him,

"Germany, Germany! Who is it?" I then saw a young man with strange auburn hair come running up.

"Germany? Like the country?"

"Ja, I am Ludwig, the personification of Germany." Holy crap, I was in Hetalia.

"And I'm Italy!" said the other one.

"You're not working with the allies are you?"

"No, I'm not. I seriously don't know how I got here."

"Really? Are you okay, bella?" asked Italy.

"Well, you should probably be on your way then," said Germany.

"Oh, Germany, she doesn't even know where she is. Can we let her stay here?"

"Nein, Italy."

"Please, just till she finds some way to get home."

"Nein."

"If I can cut in here, I seriously don't have any way to get home from here and I wouldn't be a burden."

"See, Germany."

"Fine, she can stay, but just till she finds a way to get home."

"Thank you."

"Yay, it'll be like a sleepover, let me show you inside." Italy went running off towards the house and I followed him. He instantly started showing me around.

"So this is the kitchen, I make pasta here, and this is Germany's bedroom, don't go in his closet, and there's the bathroom…" He was about to continue when Germany cut in,

"Which you are going to march into and take a shower before you get the house dirty. (My hair was kinda full of sticks). I was ushered (a bit roughly) through the bathroom door and left to shower.

I stripped down and turned on the warm water. I had somehow ended up sleeping in bushes, so a nice warm shower was very much appreciated. I finger combed my damp curls to try and get out the tangles (somewhat successfully) and scrubbed myself down with some (lavender, really Germany?) soap. I wrung out my hair and wrapped myself in a towel. I popped my head out of the door to ask Italy about what I should wear.

"Hey, Italy?" I asked as he bounced past.

"Si, bella?"

"What should I wear? Should I just change back into my other clothes, they're kinda ripped and dirty."

"I'll go ask Germany," he said before skipping off. I shut the door again and waited until I heard a sharp knock. I opened the door and saw Germany standing in the hallway. He thrust out his arm holding some clothes.

"Here, you can wear these today and sleep in them tonight. We'll figure something else out tomorrow. I thanked him and receded back into the bathroom to change. I unfolded the clothes and saw that they were one of Italy's pink muscle shirts and some of Germany's blue boxers (a bit awkward, but the best option). I slipped out of the bathroom and wandered into the kitchen where I found the table set with dinner on it and Germany and Italy sitting around it. I sat down in the empty seat and listened to Italy rant about how he would rather be having pasta.

I finished my sandwich and before Italy even finished his rant.

"You shouldn't eat so fast, bella. It's bad for you."

"This is slow for me."

"If you eat too fast you can't taste the delicious food."

"It's also bad for your digestion," added Germany.

"Okay, I get it. It's bad to eat fast. Geez, I just met you guys and you're already lecturing me."

"Yeah, Germany," said Italy, "you shouldn't lecture someone you just met."

"Italy, you shouldn't blame other people for things you did."

"Ahh, you're so mean Germany. You wouldn't let me make pasta and now you're lecturing me."

"Italy, just forget about it and eat your verdammt food."

"I don't want to eat it, it's not pasta," whined Italy.

"Italy, if you don't eat your food, you'll never be able to train well."

"Fine," Italy said and picked up his sandwich. I sat there silently while Germany and Italy finished eating and Germany started to load the dishes.

"Hey," Italy said to me, " You should come play football with me."

"Okay," I answered and Italy led me outside. Italy ran outside and grabbed a foot/soccer ball and tossed it to me.

"Where's the football?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You're holding it."

"Oh, you meant, okay I get it now."

"That's right, you Americans have weird names for things. What do you call it again?"

"Soccer."

"That's a fun word."

"I guess so."

"Let's play now!" I dropped the ball and kicked it to Italy. We kicked it back and forth a couple of times and Italy was surprisingly good considering how generally not good he was at sports. We ran back and forth over the field kicking the ball around when we both started to get really into it. I kicked the ball as hard as I could and ended up nailing Italy in the face. He fell to the ground holding his face and I ran over to him.

"Holy crap, Italy I'm so sorry." He was good with the kicking the ball part, but I guess that the reflexes and common sense were a bit lacking.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," he said. He was too sweet for his own good.

"Here, let me see your face." He dropped his hands so that I could take a look. He had a bruise starting to blossom around his cheek.

"Does it hurt?"

"Si,"

"I know how to make it feel better."

"How?"

"You poke yourself in the other eye." It was meant to be one of those jokes that you tell someone to make them feel better, but much to my (not really) surprise, Italy actually did it.

"Ow! That didn't help."

"Oh sweetie, you weren't actually supposed to do it. Come one, let's get you inside and get some ice."

"Okay," he whimpered as I helped him up. We walked back in to the house while Italy held his eye. I led him inside the back door and found Germany on the couch reading.

"Um, Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Do you have some ice?"

"Ja, why?" He turned around and saw Italy with one eye turning purple and the other one red. "What happened."

"Italy got hit in the face with a ball, then poked himself in the eye."

"Did you really poke yourself in the eye, Italy?"

"Si," he sighed.

"Mein gott, what am I going to do with you," Germany muttered as he got Italy some ice and sent him upstairs to take a nap. Germany sat down and went back to reading while I stood off in the corner.

"You don't have to just stand there in the corner, you know. Come sit down." I walked over and sat in the chair across from Germany.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Ja, it's nothing. Italy wouldn't let me not let you stay."

"He seems nice."

"Ja, I guess, he's a handful sometimes though."

"I'd bet."

"What country are you from?"

"I'm American."

"How long are you going to need to stay here?"

"I really don't know. How long will you let me stay?"

"As long as you're no trouble, I guess. Italy seems to like you."

"He does?"

"Ja, he thinks you're pretty and nice." I blushed at that. He seems really sweet."

"Ja, he's nice, a bit strange, but nice." Germany and I just chatted for a couple more hours till it started to get dark. He grabbed me a blanket and some pillows and let me set up on the couch. He went off to his office to work while I fell asleep on the couch.

~Meanwhile during an allied powers meeting~

"Guys, guess what," shouted America as he burst into the room.

"What is it, America?" asked Britain.

"So you know how I was spying on the Axis? Well, I was spying at Germany's house and he and Italy have some girl living with them!"

"Is she a country?" asked Britain.

"I don't know, I didn't recognize her."

"Was she in a uniform of some sort?"

"No, actually, she was wearing one of Italy's shirts and some of Germany's shorts."

"Ooh, it sounds like one of the Axis has a girlfriend," said France.


	2. Chapter 2

~Germany's house, next morning~

I woke up on Germany's couch the next morning and found that no one was home. I looked around and found a note on the kitchen table. It said that Germany and Italy had left to go shopping and would be back by noon. It was about ten so I had a couple of hours until Germany and Italy got back. I decided that it would be a nice opportunity to explore. I out of my DIY bed and set off to look around. I first headed into Italy's room and found it full of pasta themed decorations. It wasn't really too surprising that he had paintings of pasta littering the place. I decided to go check out Germany's room next. I'd heard that Germany was a pervert, but I wasn't sure and I wanted to know for sure. I slipped through the door in to his room and headed straight past the simple desk and bed and to the closet. I knew that Germany would freak out if I got caught, but I was in Hetalia. How often does that happen? I cracked the door and peeked inside to make sure it wasn't booby trapped or something. I slipped through the door and turned on the light.

I looked around and scampered right out. I had found out what I wanted to and was not going to stay in there any longer than necessary. I headed back downstairs and read one of Germany's books (not a dirty one!) until Germany and Italy got back. When I heard the door opening, I set down the book and started folding up the blankets on the couch. I finished folding and set down the blankets right as Germany walked into the room.

"Try this on," Germany said and tossed me a bundle of fabric. I took it to the bathroom to try it on. It was a dark green sundress and fit me perfectly. I came out of the bathroom and found Germany and Italy waiting for me.

"Good, it fits," said Germany, "we can't have you running around it our underclothes. You can keep sleeping in them though."

"Ve, you look so pretty, bella."

"Thanks, Italy."

"Come, Italy we have to train before lunch."

"Aww, Germany, I don't want to train. I want to play with Maya. Ooh, I know, she can train with us!"

"That's a good idea, actually," said Germany. I didn't really want to train with them, so my brain scrambled to come up with an excuse.

"I don't have anything to train in."

"You can wear one of my training outfits," suggested Italy before running off to get one.

"Why do I have to train with you guys, I'm not even part of the axis."

"What else would you do anyway? You should want to stay in shape." Italy came running back and handed me his training clothes and I got pushed into the bathroom again to change. I changed into italy's uniform and emerged to start training. Italy and Germany led me out of the house to where Japan was waiting.

"Japan, this is Maya. She's living with Italy and me for now."

"Hello, nice to meet you," said Japan with a slight bow.

"Hi," I said and Germany had us all start training.

~England's POV~

I was spying on the allies with France, it was good to keep up on what they'd been doing and I wanted to see if America had been telling the truth about that girl. France and I were crouched in a bush waiting for them as they jogged past. There was Germany at the front, Italy at the back, and the middle were Japan and, sure enough, a teenage girl wearing one of Italy's training outfits.

France was zoned out next to me, so I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey frog, look. There's that girl that America was talking about."

"I wonder if she's part of the Axis."

"I wonder.

"She's pretty, maybe we can get her to our side," said France, accompanying the statement with one of his signature weird laughs. France's motives may have been a bit perverted, but I had to admit that it wasn't a bad idea. If she was training with them, she was probably either one of them or somehow connected to them and would likely be useful in some way.

"She would probably be useful, and the Axis aren't always the most social of countries, we should keep an eye on her.

It was obvious Italy was exhausted and somehow he convinced the girl to convince Japan to convince Germany to take a break. Usually they would never stop for a rest, but Germany must have been being nice that day because of the girl. Apparently she was living with them too, I really wanted to know the hell she was.

~Maya's POV~

We'd been jogging for a long time and Italy looked like he was about to collapse right where he was. He picked up pace a bit so that he was next to me.

"Maya, can we take a rest?"

"It's not my choice, Italy, but I'll try." I jogged up a head to reach Japan.

"Hey, Japan. Do you think that you can convince Germany to let us take a rest?"

"He never lets us rest."

"Can you just try?"

"Alright." Japan jogged ahead so that he was even with Germany. I saw them exchange a few words and Germany nodded. He veered into the grass and the rest of us followed him. Italy and I collapsed in the grass while Japan sat down next to Italy and Germany stood off to the side, watching us.

"I'll be right back," I said, I'd thought I'd seen an animal or something behind a bush and wanted to go check it out. I hopped up from my spot and headed back where I'd seen whatever it was. I looped back around the bush when someone jumped out and grabbed me.

~France's POV~

Britain and I were watching the Axis from our bush when the girl got up and started walking over to where we were.

"This is our chance," England said and elbowed me in the ribs (I feel the elbow was a little Unnecessary). She walked by the bush and Britain grabbed her ankles to trip her and I picked her up and we hurried off before any of the allies noticed.

~Allies meeting~

China, Russia, and America were waiting for Britain and France in the meeting room. The two had gone off to spy on the Axis (though America thought it would be a better idea to send alien robot mermaids to spy on them). France and Britain entered the meeting room with France carrying a teenage girl over his shoulder. She had her arms crossed and was scowling at the floor.

"Hey, America, is this the girl you saw with the Axis?" asked Britain.

"Yeah, that's her!"

"We found her training with the Axis," said France.

"We should question her," said Russia, picking up his pickaxe as her eyes grew wide and she shook her head vigorously.

"Russia, put the pickaxe down," said Britain. "France, put her down." France set her down in an empty chair.

"So," said America, getting all up in her face, "are you part of the Axis?"

"No," she said.

"Then why are you training with them aru?" asked China.

"I'm living with Germany and Italy for a while and they wanted me to train with them."

"Why are you living with the Axis?" asked Britain.

"I have no idea where I am or how to get home. I really have no idea how I got here. I just woke up in their back yard and they agreed to let me live with them for a bit."

"You could come live with me, ohonhon."

"Uh, I'm gonna have to refuse that offer.

"So are you able to tell us anything about the Axis?"

"No."

"I guess we should just let her go, then," said Britain.

"Or we could keep her," said France.

"You're right," said Russia, "the Axis might come back for her.

~Axis~

It had been a whole fifteen minutes since anyone had seen Maya. Everyone had been searching for her, but no one found her.

"She might have gone home or something," said Germany.

"You're right," said Japan, "She might come back, but if not we should just let her go."

"Ve, she was nice," sighed Italy as he stood up to head home.

~Maya's POV~

The Allies decided that the best course of option would be to "keep me" as France put it. They were trying to figure out who I was going to go live with in the meantime. The idea of just tossing me in prison came up, but England insisted that that was no way to treat a lady. (Thank you, England)

"I'd be happy to take care of her," said France.

"I'm not going with him!" I am an extreme Hetalia fangirl, I know what would stem from staying with France.

"She can live with me!" said America. " She's from my country after all. She doesn't want to live with any of you guys any way!"

"I'm right here," I said.

"Yeah, you guys, she's right here, let her pick!" said America.

"Um, I…" I started.

"Yay! She wants to come live with the hero!"

"I didn't answer yet," I started only to be cut off again, this time by France.

"She doesn't want to stay with you, she'd rather stay with me!"

"I think this meeting is over," said Britain.

"Yeah, let's go," said America before grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door and into his car. The whole way home he talked about how we were going to be best friends and play video games together and how he couldn't wait for me to meet Tony etc.

After about ten minutes of listening to America's Incessant babble, I zoned out until we reached his house. He got out then opened my door and dragged me out of mine and up to his house. He unlocked the door and pulled me inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I lounged on America's couch while he played video games and ate a burger. It had been like that for about an hour. He had made burgers for lunch, but I wasn't hungry so he ate them all. After that he decided that he wanted to play video games. Video games weren't really my thing, so I'd been sitting on his couch, watching. I was starting to get bored out of my mind. I rolled over on the couch repeatedly until America noticed.

"Are you sure you don't want to play a game?"

"I'm sure."

"Do you wanna watch a scary movie then?!" America's eyes lit up at the idea of watching one of those movies that always terrified him. It did sound fun to watch America get scared and maybe pee his pants.

"That sounds fun," I said and America got up and ran off to get a movie before I'd even finished agreeing. He ran off up the stairs and came back with some movie that I've never heard of and the probably isn't that scary. He popped it in and started to movie.

"OhmygodI'm soexcitedthisisgoingtobeawesomeyou'regoingtobesosc aredIlove scarymoviesdon'tbescaredcauseI'mtheheroscarymovies arethebestthisisgoingtobeso frickingscaryohmygod!"

America pressed play and the movie started, America wasn't scared yet, so I still found myself to be quite bored. I started to try and come up with a way to escape. Maybe if  
America was distracted enough, I could sneak off and go find Germany. Don't get me wrong, America's a fun dude and on any other circumstances I would want to hang out with him, but I was still technically a prisoner and had no idea whatsoever where I was.

After about twenty minutes, I finally started to get a reaction out of America. He was trembling in the corner of the couch shaking his head back and forth and whimpering. He hid his head in his knees and I saw my opportunity. I started to get up, but America reached out and grabbed me and turned me into a human teddy bear. He was hugging me so tight, I swear I had bruises. I grumbled into the crook of his elbow, but remained a complacent human teddy bear thing. That continued on for a bit until America was whimpering, not from fear, but from the liquid within his bladder. He had downed three cokes during the movie and really had to pee. He hopped up to go to the bathroom screaming "Gotta pee!" and ran off. (I was kind of upset that I wouldn't get to see him pee his pants, though I guess it was for the better considering I was some sort of plushy pillow thingy in his eyes and his leaving gave me the opportunity I'd been hoping for). I wouldn't have minded staying with America and my situation wouldn't be much better with the axis, but being held prisoner by the allies certainly wouldn't be helpful in figuring out what was going on(especially with France around).

I got up off of the couch and went to open the door, but it was secured (told you, prisoner) so I opened the window and slid out. I crept down America's driveway and headed off. I wandered down the streets for a bit, until things started to look familiar. I passed Spain's house and wandered up to another house. On the other side of it I saw France's house. I was pretty sure that Germany's would be on the other side of France's so it was just a quick walk through two lawns, then I'd be back at Germany's. I stepped out onto the first lawn and started walking. I wandered out a bit and started to recognize the lawn from an episode of Hetalia. If I wasn't mistaken, I was on, oh crap, Switzerland's lawn. _ Better start running_ I thought, and took off sprinting. I then heard shouting and gunshots in the distance. I really wished that Switzerland's lawn was smaller. I kept sprinting, and I'm a fast person, but Switzerland was just as fast, plus he was the one with the gun. The simple psychology of knowing that your pursuer has a gun can mess you up a bit. I kept running, but caught my foot and a tree root and tripped. I turned around and, for the second time in just two days, had a gun shoved in my face.

"Who are you?" asked Switzerland.

"I'm Maya, I'm not a country, I'm neutral, like you," I stammered in an effort to not get shot.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"You don't." Switzerland still didn't believe me (he must have seen me with the Axis earlier). He grabbed me by the shirt collar and dragged me under a lamp so that he could see me better.

"You don't seem familiar, so I'll let you go, but next time I catch you on my lawn I'm going to…" I didn't hear the last part because I took off running so fast and headed into France's yard. I reached the edge of France's yard and started to slow down. Switzerland had a big yard to sprint across and I was pretty shaken from getting shot at. My heart was beating like crazy and I felt blood at the corner of my mouth from when I tripped. It seemed like an easy walk to Germany's from there, but unfortunately for me a certain Frenchman was out enjoying a glass of wine and gazing at the moon. I started walking across France's yard and had Germany's in my sight when I heard a very distinctive "onhonhon" from behind me and felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Bonjuor, ma Cherie. What are you doing out here? I thought you were with America?" I turned around to face him,

"I escaped."

"Of course, I knew you should have come with me to begin with."

"Actually, I was just cutting through your yard, I really can't stay," I started to pull away, but France lifted me up bridal style and carried up to his house.

"We can't just let you go, you could be useful. Why would you want to escape from America any way if you weren't with the Axis?"

"I'm not with the Axis, I was just staying with them for a bit."

"Then why not stay with me instead? You're too pretty for those guys anyways." Had it come from anyone other than France, I would have been flattered. He carried me into his house and strait to the bathroom he set me down on the counter and I glared at him. He opened up the fancy medicine cabinet and grabbed a washcloth. He got it wet and dabbed at the corner of my lip while I glared at him and growled ever so slightly.

France rinsed the cloth back off and put it down and picked me up again. He carried me across the house then set me on the couch and instantly started acting like we were on a date.

"So, ohonhon, tell me about yourself."

"Uh,"

"Oh come on, don't be shy," France leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Please go away."

"Oh, now why would I want to do that?" he asked and put his arm around my shoulders. I scooted away hoping he would get the hint. Of course he didn't. He scooted closer to me and I scooted away again. We repeated until I couldn't scoot any further, but I still tried. I stood up from the couch, but France grabbed my arm and pulled me back down and onto his lap. He started to lean forward and I leaned back. France kept leaning forward and I continued to lean back until I fell off his lap and onto the floor, accidentally pulling him down on top of me. Just then, I heard the door burst open and in ran Italy.

"Bella!" he yelled, when he saw me, then hesitated, "What are you doing on the floor with France?" I then kicked France in the crown jewels, and slid out from under him, standing up and walking over to Italy.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," I answered.

"Okay, then," he said, "Let's go home."

"I second that notion," I said, and followed him out the door of France's house and back to Germany's.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked him.

"I saw you running through the lawn and going into France's house, so I followed you." I followed Italy back to Germany's house. When we entered the house, I found Germany by the door.

"There you are, Italy. Why did you run off like that? Oh, you found Maya."

"Ve, I saw her running away from France."

"Where did you go?" he asked me.

"I got body snatched by the allies."

"Well, I suppose that we'll need to keep a better eye on you, then."


End file.
